(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device unit that displays an image and generates a sound or a vibration.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is developed from a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) method using a cathode ray tube, such that various types of flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, an electrowetting display (“EWD”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), an embedded microcavity display (“EMD”), and a nanocrystal display (“NCD”), have been developed.
The LCD is one of the most widely used types of the flat panel displays due to reduced size and weight, as well as low power consumption thereof. In a conventional LCD, a liquid crystal material is provided between an upper substrate, on which a common electrode, a color filter or the like, are provided, and a lower substrate, on which a thin film transistor, a pixel electrodes or the like, are provided, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal material by applying different potentials to the pixel electrode and the common electrode to thereby change an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, and transmittance of light is thereby adjusted through the change of the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules to display an image.
An LCD panel in the LCD is a light receiving element which does not emit light by itself, such that the LCD includes a backlight unit for proving light to the LCD panel under the LCD panel.
Among the various types of the flat panel display, the OLED includes a light emitting diode (“LED”) as a self-emitting light source, such that a backlight is not provided therein.
However, in such a display device, a speaker is typically separately installed to provide sound. When the display device is provided as a touch sensing display device, a panel including a touch sensor is added to sense a touch thereon, or the touch sensor may be provided in the display device.